Global warming affects our ecosystem; wherein carbon dioxide solely takes two thirds of the total anthropogenic greenhouse gas. Up to now, carbon dioxide concentration existed in the atmosphere one third higher since industrial evolution era. Once carbon dioxide content reaches up to two times higher than pre-industrial times, human-induced climate change causes global temperature has risen by degrees; sea level rises over hundred year records. Climate change around the world precipitates droughts, floods and hurricanes happened to us more frequently. Fires, infectious diseases or insect pests caused great damages to crop production. Rising sea level impacts animal habitat, ecosystem or even entire seaside community removed. To meditate on global warming problems, how to implement and elaborate an effective carbon dioxide absorption measure is expected by the present invention.